


When Logan Woke Up

by VoidofLight



Series: OreGone [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I loopholed myself, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Logan is a great boyfriend, M/M, Patton was a bit of an ass, You're Welcome, but I fixed it!, but only a bit of angst, it gets gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidofLight/pseuds/VoidofLight
Summary: After being informed of the events proceeding the crash, Logan resolves to meet with his boyfriend, Patton, to see if the rumors were true. Unfortunately for Virgil, they were. Patton had lost his memory, and no one wanted to get near him anymore for his horrid attitude. Fortunately, Logan was never one to back down from a challenge; least of all one that had a notable prize at the end.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: OreGone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546087
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	When Logan Woke Up

**Author's Note:**

> Before we get to the story there are a few things to note about Patton as of the start of this fic:  
-the last memory Patton has is being shunned from his family and moving to a remote town in Oregon to get away from them  
-Patton remembers buying his little store, so he knows he lives there  
-he doesn't remember hiring Roman so he has no idea who Roman is and why he should care about him  
-because of how toxic the family he remembers is, Patton wants absolutely no connection with them whatsoever  
-he doesn't remember meeting or dating Logan (but still thinks Logan is hot af)
> 
> That's about all I have to say! Enjoy!

The walls were white as the world outside. Doctors surrounded his bed immediately, sticking needles in his arms and asking him questions left and right. His parents were called as soon as the doctors marked him in good health. They sat around his bed as he recovered, holding his hands and telling him everything that happened while he was asleep.

Roman had died, a fact that Logan couldn’t quite accept. Virgil had come out of the accident fine, returning back to his parents in Florida shortly after, about 3 months ago. But the most stunning piece of information was about his boyfriend, Patton; who apparently had lost his memory of the entire year.

Logan remembers what Patton was like a year ago. As soon as he was released from the hospital, Logan went through asking everyone in town about what they knew about Patton. Most told him the same, Patton had no memory of the past year. He’s rude. He’s mean. He sent Virgil away crying. That last piece of information came from Damien, the town’s resident cop. 

Apparently Virgil had stayed with him his last night here, since Patton wouldn’t let him in. Damien said that Virgil arrived at his door, crying. He was very upset, and Logan couldn’t blame him. It took awhile for Patton to recover from the damage done by his family. 

Similar to Patton, Logan’s memory is a bit scrambled. His memory is intact, for the most part. Bits and pieces here and there are missing. Despite that, Logan is determined. If he was able to make Patton happy once, then he’d do it again. 

\---

They met a coffee shop. Logan remembers Patton telling him that he used to regular that shop for it’s extremely bitter coffee. So Logan went there every morning, waiting for Patton to appear. He didn’t wait long.

He found Patton in a booth, wearing the cat hoodie Virgil had bought for him. Logan approached, sitting in the seat directly across from Patton.

“You’ve gone back to drinking your coffee so bitter, I see.”

Patton raised an eyebrow, “And you are?”

“Logan, your boyfriend. Well, at least I was.”

“So the twerp wasn’t lying…”

“If by ‘twerp’ you’re referring to Virgil, then you would be correct.”

“Why are you here? Last I heard, you were in a coma.”

“Simple, I woke up.”

That elicited a laugh from the cynical man. Not the same bubbling laughter that it used to be, but similar enough to know that it’s still there.

“So what now? You come to break up with me?”

“Quite the contrary, actually. I’ve come to ‘woo’ you… again.”

This seemed to surprise Patton, whose eyebrows nearly touched his hairline in shock and sunk back into his seat. Stunned, he barely spoke another word.

“Oh…”

“Indeed.”

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, before Logan stood. Turning, he extended a hand to Patton.

“Are you coming?”

Patton took his hand, and the two were off.

\---

Logan remembers their first date being at a park on the east side of the city. It was spring back then. Logan can’t remember exactly what they did, but he assumes it was looking at the flora. Since it was winter now, Logan would have to improvise.

“We’re going to… play?”

“Yes. In the snow. Quite nice, isn’t it?”

“I… guess?”

Logan chuckled.

“Well, what are we waiting for?”

And with that, Logan lowered himself to the ground, and began collecting snow. For a while, Patton just stood and watched him, trying to figure out what the ever loving fuck he was doing. Then it hit him. 

“Wh-what was that for?!”

“It’s customary to construct a fort before a ‘snowball war’. My fort has been constructed, so I have taken the initiative to start the battle.”

“So… this is a fight?”

“Yes, I suppose,” Logan said, ending his sentence by sending another snowball at Patton.

“Oh you’re so on!”

Patton rushed away, hastily constructing his fort while warding off attacks from Logan. Before long, the battle was in full swing. Both sides launching ball after ball at each other until the sun went down. The two went their separate ways that night, but their thoughts never really strayed from each other. Patton, questioning how he could have scored such a man. And Logan, pondering what their next date should be.

\---

Logan was going back to school. He was a teacher, after all. Yes, his knowledge intake was limited after the accident. But that doesn’t mean it was completely gone.

“What the hell does that mean?!”

“You see, Patton, I’ve always had a large capacity for information. Not to ‘toot my own horn’, but even with the limits put upon my intake of knowledge I still maintain the average man’s mind. Like the great Sherlock Holmes one said, ‘a man’s brain originally is like a little empty attic, and you have to stock it with such furniture as you choose.’ And so, I shall choose as well.”

Patton smirked, “So does that mean you choose me?”

“I’ll always choose you.”

Once again, Patton was stunned into silence by the man who was once his boyfriend. This time, a furious blush accompanied him.

“Ahem. Anyways, as I was saying before; I’m going back to school, would you like to join me?”

Patton nodded, and they were off.

\---

After a rather short drive into town, Logan was leading Patton through the halls of Unnamed High School. All around them, students’ faces lit up in recognition of their returning teacher. Making their way into Logan’s classroom, he was barely able to set down his bag before his students surrounded him.

“Mr. Logan you’re back!”

“You’re ok!”

“We’ve made you a card!”

“We burned a composition notebook in your honor!”

“Johnny said you died!”

“Did not!”

“Did too!”

“I saw a flying fish in my dreams last night and he told me that you’d return!”

Laughing at the antics of his students, Logan waved his hands to get them all to calm down.

“Please sit in your seats, everybody. And to those of you who’re meant to be other classes right now, would you please head there. You’ll have your chance to question me later. Run along.”

Patton watched in amazement as roughly half the crowd headed out the door as the other half arranged themselves swiftly into their seats. They sat with hands raised, eagerness apparent in their eyes as they longed for answers. It reminded Patton of someone, he just didn’t know who…

“Sally.”

“What happened?!”

“I was in a car crash roughly 3 months ago, towards the end of your summer break. From what I gather, I’ve been in a coma since the incident up until roughly a month ago. Jonathan.”

“Are you ok?!”

“Yes, I am. Christina.”

“If you woke up a month ago, why didn’t you come back sooner?”

“I may have woken up a month ago, but I was only released from the hospital less than a week ago. Evan.”

“Why is Patton here?”

Logan hesitated, looking towards Patton for approval. Patton shrugged, signaling for Logan to speak.

“He… was in the crash with me. Due to the accident, he, unfortunately, has developed amnesia.”

A gasp ran across the room, as essentially every student in the room thought back to the first time Patton was brought into class.

“Any more questions?”

Silence.

“Ok, then let us begin the lesson.”

Patton watched, silent, as the class listened to Logan’s lectures with rapt attention, and studiously took notes. The class left, some hugging Logan, others giving him small gifts, but most smiling; and the next class entered, looking just as eager for the day as the last. Needless to say, Patton was confused. After three classes came and went, lunch finally rolled around, and Patton finally spoke.

“Why do these children care so much for you? I don’t understand! Why do they think so highly of you, all you do is teach?! I makes no sense! They barely even know you!”

“Would you like to know?”

“Yes!”

“Then follow me.”

Logan stood, and stalked out the door. Patton didn’t think twice before following him.

\---

They arrived at the cafeteria, the students looking as they entered. Methodically, Logan stalked around the place, before sitting next to one of the students.

“Salutations, Emma, Victoria, Tony, Steven. How are you all today?”

“Mr. Logan! I’m good! Great, actually!”

“Oh, care to say why?”

“Absolutely! Ok, so you know how I confided in you about my… crush?”

“I think I may recall that conversation. Did my advice help you in any way?”

“More than help! I confessed to her as you told me to, with an open mind, just as you said! But then, she told me that she liked me back!”

“That’s amazing, Emma.”

“But it gets better! She told me that she came to you a couple weeks prior to ask you about what to do since she had a crush on me but wasn’t sure whether or not to give up on it but you told her not to! It’s like you’re magic, Mr. Logan!”

“Thank you, Emma, but I can assure you that I am in no way magic. I was just able to… predict a very fortunate outcome for you and your girlfriend.”

The girl, Emma, just sat with her mouth agape; a smile playing in her eyes. This interested Patton, for he still sought to know why Logan was renowned throughout the school.

\---

Table after table, student after student. All Patton heard the entire lunch period were tales of Logan’s  _ magical  _ predictions and  _ mystical  _ advice. Couples and polyamarous relationships alike thanking Logan for bringing them together. Valedictorians, athletes, band members, and many more all expressing their gratitude for Logan helping them through tough times. By the time 4th period rolled around, even Patton was a bit in awe of Logan’s insightfulness.

At the end of the day, piles and piles of gifts were flooding Logan’s desk; some coming from students he didn’t even teach. It took 30 minutes to load it all into Logan’s car; and when the two said there farewells that night, Patton didn’t flinch away when Logan brought his face closer to Patton’s own.

Sadly, it was Logan who ended up bailing at the last second; parting with a nod instead. A strange thought to have, but Patton wished he could’ve earned that kiss.

He must simply try harder, then.

\---

Logan was inviting him to dinner.  _ With his parents. _

“It’s not that big of a deal, Patton. You’ve met both of them before, after all.”

“Yes, but I don’t  _ remember  _ that, Logan!”

“They’ve already approved of you, you have nothing to fear.”

“Sounds fake but ok.”

A smirk, “The Patton I knew never understood references to ‘memes’.”

“Well, I’m not the Patton you knew so…”

“You are. Trust me when I say you are the same as a Patton I once knew.”

Not for the first time since they’ve reunited, Patton had been shocked into silence by Logan’s words. Resigning to the plans, Patton adjusted his tie and looked over himself in the mirror. Not bad, but will it be enough to impress Logan’s parents?

\---

They arrived at a modest two floor white house in the midst of your average suburban neighborhood. A simple wood fence surrounding the yard, decorated with blooming patches of daisies along the sides. What you’d expect from your average middle class family; minus the myriad of flags scattered across the grass.

In Patton’s first minute of viewing the yard alone, he spotted the gay, lesbian, transgender, pansexual, bisexual, queerplatonic, grayasexual, aromantic, genderqueer, polyamorous, nonbinary, agender, genderfluid, and demisexual pride flags; among  _ many  _ others. Immediately, Patton began to warm up to the thought of Logan’s parents.

Together, the two rang the doorbell and stood patiently, waiting to be greeted. They didn’t have to wait long, for less than a second later a woman with ebony blond hair drawn up in a ponytail opened the door. She wore a clean black spaghetti-strap sundress with a pleated bottom and lipstick as red as blood, a professionally done sunset gradient garnishing her cool green eyes.

“Patton, this is my mother, Alexandria.”

“Hello there, sweetheart!” she exclaimed, drawing Patton into a warm hug on sight.

“You probably don’t remember me, but that’s fine! I’m sure you’re still the same boy you’ve always been; that’s what my Logan says! Oh, and feel free to call me Allie!”

Patton blinked sheepishly, surprised by Allie’s bright and boisterous personality.

“Well don’t just stand there, silly! C’mon in! We’ve gotta re-introduce you to Felica!”

Allie took him by the hand, practically dragging Patton towards the kitchen as a chuckling Logan followed. They walked in on another woman in a mint and gray striped jumpsuit setting the dishes out for dinner.

_ Patton watched as the woman wearing her dark hair in a messy bun sat uncaringly in a seat and began aimlessly scrolling through her phone, as the rising sun shone across her face; making her chocolate brown eyes gleam. _

Wait, what was he thinking? There was no sun, for it had set roughly half an hour ago. And the woman’s hair was flowing loosely down her right shoulder, not tied up in a bun. She wasn’t even sitting, in fact, she was standing right in front of him; a hand extended for him to shake.

“Greetings. I assume you have no memory of who I am?”

Patton shook his head.

“That is to be expected. My name is Felica, as my lovely wife Allie might’ve already told you. Take a seat, dinner will be ready in about two minutes.”

Patton pulled out a chair, sitting as instructed. Next to him, Logan chose his seat and Allie took the one across the table from him. Once Felica set out the food, she took the chair beside Allie and initiated conversation as the group dined.

The night was full of chatter from start to finish. Joking banter and witty comebacks, careless words and lighthearted smiles all around. It wasn’t long before Patton found himself just as involved in the activity as everyone else at the table. The room was so open; so completely and utterly  _ safe _ . Is this what it’s like to be part of a famILY? Patton couldn’t help but wonder.

\---

He spent the night sleeping in one of the spare guest rooms. It was a while before he fell asleep; his mind periled by thoughts of famILY, and especially Patton’s connection with his own.

Logan is so close to his parents. They evidently care for each other very much, and Patton gets the feeling any of them would die for another in a  _ heartbeat. _ Meanwhile, Patton is estranged from his family  _ at best.  _ The only person he’d spoken to in the past  _ year  _ who’s part of bloodline was that kid, Virgil. An interaction that Patton has still yet to figure his current stance on. But he can save his thoughts about his family for later; for now, Patton was going to go get his breakfast.

Down the hallway, Patton met with Logan as he came out of his room, clad in his unicorn onesie with a book in hand. Patton greeted him first.

“Hey, love.”

“Salutations, darling.”

\---

Spring was approaching, swiftly. And despite all of Patton’s searching, he couldn’t find his raincoat. He’d called his boyfriend, Lo, over to help him search; and so far, no luck.

“Patton, darling, what is this?”

Patton turned, looking over to where his boyfriend sat, with a familiar cardboard box in his lap. 

“Oh! Uhm, that’s the box where I put everything I didn’t recognize when I first came back here…”

“And you haven’t opened it since?”

“Uhh, nope?”

Lo sighed, “Would you like to open it now, then? I could explain to you anything you don’t remember; and this may even work to renew your memory a tad. You know what the doctor said…”

“... any and all remnants of the year I forgot may be enough to trigger my memory, I know. I’m just a bit…”

“Scared?”

“Yeah, scared of what I may find.”

“Not to worry, sweetheart. I’ll be here with you, ready to help with any and all collateral damage.”

A deep breath, “Ok.”

\---

“What’s this?”

“Ah, this is a ticket to an aquarium the two of us visited on a date. If I remember correctly, you imitated one of the seals, who then began attempting to imitate you in return.”

“Huh. And what’s this?”

“That, is what I believe to be a pressed orange carnation from one of our trips to the parks in a neighboring town.”

“‘One of our trips’? Did we go on multiple, then?”

“Indeed we did. You and Virgil both enjoyed the sight of the leaves falling from the tall trees there. There was no refusing either of you when you asked to go.”

A grimace crossed over Patton’s face, as he took out the next item in the box. A picture held in a black frame, the glass shattered.

“Is… is this a photo of Virgil and I? At that park?”

Lo looked over at the photo of his boyfriend smiling in the mid-evening sun, arm slung around a shorter, emo looking teen in a patchwork black and purple jacket who had a small smirk of his own. The background revealed interior of a gargantuan southern live oak tree, leaves and branches the only things visible in the background.

“I gather that it is so, Patton. But, I think this photo may also be incomplete.”

“Huh?”

Lo took out his phone, moving to the photo gallery and scrolling up a few rows before finally clicking on one of the pictures. On the far left, was the same image of Patton and Virgil held in the shattered frame. But just to the right, was Roman, elbows bent and fingers pointing towards the sky.

“I remember taking this photo the last time we were there, at the park. You’d asked me afterwards for a copy of the image, which I supplied to you.”

Tears were gathering in Patton’s eyes, as he spoke his next words.

“L-Lo? Wh-what hap-happened to Ro-Roman in th-the c-crash?”

\---

**Author's Note:**

> (`艸´)


End file.
